


Superior

by tepidspongebath



Series: July Inksolation 2020 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Mrs. Turner's married ones - Freeform, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Bizet. Again. Although I congratulate them on their choice of soprano.”“That sounds different from last night’s music.”“Bizet wrote more than one opera, John.”Forbluebellofbakerstreet's seventh July Inksolation prompt.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: July Inksolation 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820674
Kudos: 20





	Superior

“Bizet. Again. Although I congratulate them on their choice of soprano.”

“That sounds different from last night’s music.”

“Bizet wrote more than one opera, John.”

“Of course he did.”

“ _God_. I should have known they wouldn’t fall for it. Mrs. Turner talks.”

“Sherlock, I did find some ear plugs. Look—”

“I wouldn’t mind so much if they played more Verdi. He’s the superior composer.”

“Well, I’m not telling them that.”

“I think _I_ will. Their wi-fi password is ridiculously easy.”

“What? Sherlock, you are _not_ hacking the Married Ones’ wi-fi!"

“I’m not. I’m accessing it through perfectly ordinary means. It’s not my fault their preferences are so transparent. Their smart TV on the other hand...”

“Sherlock, don’t you dare—”

“Not good?”

“Definitely not good. I’m not thrilled by their music either, but that just isn’t on.”

“I suppose you think I should just send them a message?”

“That’d be better, yeah. But not—”

“Done.”

“—not the way you send messages.”

“Too late, they’ve seen it.”

“Oh shit. How’d you even get their number?”

“I _am_ using their wi-fi, John.”

“Oh god.”

**Author's Note:**

> The handwritten draft can be found [here on Tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYbCZsqCy00).
> 
> In my head, the Married Ones are listening to The Pearl Fishers, ~~which I wish had been resolved with a nice threesome but you can't have everything in life~~.


End file.
